Harry Mikaelson and the Chamber of Secrets
by Goodwillwin1297
Summary: Harry Potter isn't who he and everyone thinks he is. True he is the son of Lily Potter nee Evans, but James Potter isn't his father, Elijah Mikaelson is. Elijah doesn't find out about his son until after his first year at Hogwarts. Elijah takes him away. After season 1, but during the in between period of season 2 and happens at the beginning of the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Originals, nor will I ever own Elijah Mikaleson eiter... sadly.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 1**

A figure stood in the shadows of the village called Little Whinging, more specifically Privet Drive. The figure was across the street from number 4 Privet Drive, staring at the house. The figure was a man with short thick dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. He stood at five foot eleven with a lean build. He wore a pristine navy blue suit.

The man was Elijah Mikaelson, Original Vampire. Elijah had been watching the house for the past week, observing the residents. The reason being was Harry Potter himself, who was currently in his room. The light was on, allowing Elijah to see him writing at his desk. Elijah marveled at how much Harry acted like Lily. Many must be wondering why Elijah was interested in Harry Potter in the first place.

The reason was because Harry Potter was his son, not James Potters. This was an impossible feat, but yet Harry existed. Elijah wasn't ungrateful, in fact he was amazed and happy. For a long time he thought he couldn't have a child like the rest of his family, except Niklaus with his daughter Hope. Elijah had met Lily when she was seventeen and was immediately enamored with her.

The wizarding world knew of the Original vampires and could put up a good fight against them, so the Originals tended to keep their distance. Lily wasn't bothered by what Elijah was, in fact she thought it was the coolest thing ever. Their friendship soon turned into love, which led them to marry in secret. Elijah's happiness soon ended when rumors of Klaus coming to dagger him reached his ears. Elijah left Lily, who understood why.

Lily soon found out she was pregnant after he left, leaving her alone with his child. Lily married James and told him that Harry was his, who was ecstatic. Lily kept the secret to her grave, unable to tell Elijah of his son. Elijah found out after witches began rumors of a wizard-vampire hybrid named Harry Potter. Elijah knew that Lily had remarried, but her reasons were unknown to him.

Hearing about Harry Potter made him suspicious since he had been with Lily during that time of his conception and how Harry came out. Elijah questioned witches until he found out that Harry was his son from a witch that was extremely loyal to him. Elijah made his way to England with haste, wishing to retrieve his child and bring him to New Orleans. The entire week of surveillance was spent in holding himself back from killing the Dursley's. It was a hard task, but he did it.

Today the Dursley's would be having guests over, the Mason's. Elijah would watch for one more night before he acted. Elijah saw his son turn to his owl and focused in on him.

 **(With Harry Potter)**

Harry James Potter wasn't your average boy, he was a wizard, a magical user. He has only been home for two weeks and he already wanted to go back to Hogwarts. The only good thing that came of his return was that he was moved into Dudley's second bedroom. Harry caught his reflection in the window. He had shaggy dark brown hair, bright emerald green eyes, and somewhat pale skin.

His lightning bolt scar rested on his forehead, but his glasses were gone. Harry had no longer needed them halfway through the school year, his eyesight having improved immensely. As of late Harry was becoming less and less hungry, wanting something else. Harry didn't know what he wanted since he rejected all food. Hedwig was in his cage, which had a lock on it, on his dresser.

Hedwig was squeaking and biting at the lock, wanting to be let out. Harry turned to look at Hedwig with an exasperated look on his face. "I can't let you out Hedwig, I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school" Harry reasoned. Hedwig ignored his owner, continuing his escape attempt. "Besides if Uncle Vernon-" Harry said.

"HARRY POTTER" Vernon Dursley yelled. Harry set down his pencil, shooting his pet a glare. "Now you've done it" Harry said before standing up and exiting his room. Harry made his way downstairs, opening the door to the kitchen. Harry saw his Aunt Petunia putting cherries on a colorful cake.

Petunia caught sight of Harry in the doorway and frowned. "He's in there" Petunia said, nodding her head towards the living room. "Vernon" Petunia said to her husband. Harry entered the living room to see his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley prepping. Vernon glowered at Harry when he caught sight of him.

"I warned you, if you can't control that bloody bird it will have to go" Vernon said harshly. "She's bored, if I could only let her out for an hour or two" Harry said. Vernon snorted at his words. "And have you sending secret messages to your freaky little friends, no sir" Vernon said. Harry shifted uncomfortably under his uncle's gaze.

"But I haven't gotten any messages from any of my friends" Harry said. Harry looked down at the floor in sadness. "Not one… all summer" Harry said softly. Dudley shot Harry a sneer. "Who'd want to be friends with you" Dudley said as he made his way to the kitchen, bumping his shoulder against Harry's.

Usually this would hurt but all it did was annoy him. Lately Harry's body has become more durable, healing faster. His speed had improved as well, along with his strength. Harry had noticed when he accidentally broke the counter when washing dishes one night. That had got him a real good lashing from his uncle.

The speed showed itself when he almost dropped a plate, in which he caught it right before it hit the floor, impossible. "I should think you'd be more grateful, we've raised you since you were a baby, given you food off of our table, and even let you have Dudley's second bedroom" Vernon ranted. 'Not very well if you ask me' Harry thought. "Purely out of the goodness of our hearts" Vernon said. Harry had to resist to snort in derision.

"Not yet popkin, that's for when the Mason's arrive" Petunia said, slapping away Dudley's hand from the cake. "Which should be at any moment" Vernon said. The Dursley's gathered in the living room in front of Harry. "Now let's run through our schedule one more time" Vernon said. Harry watched as they went through their plan to win over the Mason's.

"And you" Vernon demanded, the Dursley's looking at Harry expectantly. ""I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I don't exist" Harry said. "Too right you will" Vernon said. Vernon gave his nephew a shrewd look. "With any luck this could well be the day that I make the biggest deal of my career" Vernon said seriously.

The doorbell rang at that moment. Vernon shoved Harry into the hallway hard. "Upstairs, hurry" Vernon hissed. Harry made his way up the stairs and entered his bedroom, only to find a weird creature jumping on his bed. 'Oh bloody hell' Harry thought.

 **(With Elijah)**

Elijah stood at the window that revealed the living room and the current meeting. Suffice to say the sight in front of him sickened him. The Dursley's were none to impressive, clinging to normality like buffoons. Elijah was vaguely paying attention to his son talking to the house elf upstairs in his bedroom. The house elf was causing his son trouble, that was for sure.

Elijah bristled when Vernon went upstairs and scolded his son. Elijah stiffened when he heard his son giving chase to the house elf, who led him to the kitchen. Elijah could see the pudding cake hovering in the air, and by the looks on the Dursley's faces said that they did too. Elijah wanted to reprimand his son when he began for the cake, holding his arms out to catch it. Elijah could see what the house elf was planning from the minute he magicked the cake.

Right when Harry had his hands surrounding the cake it plummeted onto the female Mason's head, covering her in the sweet treat. Harry had a look of horror and fear on his face, especially when everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry, it's our nephew… he's very disturbed, meeting new people upsets him, so I kept him upstairs" Vernon apologized. "We have ice cream" Petunia offered weakly. The Mason's raced out of the house, Vernon and Petunia chasing after them.

A letter dropped by an owl landed in Vernon's hand, who read it. Vernon ran back into the house and thrusted the letter at Harry, who grabbed it slowly. "Read it" Vernon ordered. Harry looked down at the letter and began to read:

 _Dear ,_

 _We have received intelligence that a Hover charm was used at your place of residence at twelve minutes past seven this evening, as you know underage wizards…_

"Are not permitted to perform spells outside school" Vernon finished. Vernon snatched the letter back from Harry, who had a vicious smile on his face. "You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic at home, slipped your mind did it" Vernon sneered. Harry grew slightly pale before running up to his room. 'Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow" Elijah thought, not wanting to see what the Dursley's had planned for his son.

With that Elijah made his way out of the neighborhood, heading back to his hotel for the night and to check on the paperwork to legally obtain his son.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 2**

When Elijah arrived back at number 4 privet drive he was outraged by what he saw. There were metal bars on his son's window. 'How dare they treat a Mikaelson like a prisoner' Elijah thought. Elijah could see his son standing in front of the window, staring outside with despair and longing on his face. Elijah had used his personal town car that he had in London with his driver, a werewolf named Nathan. Nathan drove him to wherever he needed to go and took care of his apartment when he wasn't in London.

Elijah had changed into a black suit with a burgundy shirt and black tie. He had all the necessary paperwork with him to have the Dursley's sign in order for him to take his son. Elijah made his way up the path of the plain house, ringing the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Petunia Dursley. She glanced at his attire before offering him her widest smile.

"How may I help you" Petunia asked kindly. Elijah wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so he would have to use compulsion. "Let me in" Elijah said. "Please come in sir" Petunia said monotonously, stepping to the side to allow Elijah entrance. Elijah stepped into the house and took in his surroundings.

It was sickenly plain, too normal to be normal if that made any sense. "You will do everything I say and answer all of my questions" Elijah compelled. "I understand" Petunia said. "Is your husband here" Elijah asked. "No, he is currently at work trying to fix the mess that _**boy**_ caused" Petunia said, hissing on the word boy.

Elijah knew that she was speaking of his son and narrowed his eyes in anger. "This will make this easier then" Elijah said as he pulled out the needed paperwork from the briefcase he had brought. Setting them on the table Elijah handed Petunia a pen, who took it. "Harry Potter is my son, I have come for him and you will sign away custody to me" Elijah said. Elijah pointed to each line that she needed to sign, which she did willingly.

"Are you getting any payment of any sort for " Elijah inquired. "Yes, we get 500 pounds a month to pay for his needs" Petunia said. 'None of which is used on him' Elijah thought. "You will no longer receive these funds since you handed custody over to me, now bring me Harry" Elijah instructed. Petunia walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Elijah put the paperwork back in the briefcase, which also had her sign that she and her family had mistreated Harry. The system would get them and hopefully teach them a lesson, which he highly doubted. Petunia came back with Harry behind her, looking confused. His confusion only got worse when he spotted Elijah in the kitchen. Harry wanted to question what was going on, but knew better than to do so in front of his Aunt.

"Hello Harry, I am Elijah Mikaelson, I have come to take you from this place" Elijah said, a kind smile on his face. The confusion turned into shock at Elijah's words. Petunia had left them alone to talk in the kitchen. "W-who are you" Harry asked. Elijah marveled at how much his son looked like him, except for the eyes of course. "You have your mother's eyes" Elijah said.

This shocked Harry even more. "You knew my mother" Harry said. "That I did, I have much more to tell you, but I think it best if we continue this discussion in the car" Elijah said. Harry nodded, him leaving not truly having hit just yet. "Go collect you things" Elijah instructed.

Harry spun around and sped up the stairs to his room. Pulling out his trunk from under the bed he packed up his school books that he had been reading for summer homework. Hedwig had become excited when she caught Harry packing up his trunk. "Ready to get out of here Hedwig" Harry asked as he grabbed the snowy owl's cage in his right hand since the left had his trunk. When he came downstairs Elijah was waiting for him at the front door.

"Ready to go" Elijah asked, getting a nod from Harry. Elijah immediately took the trunk from Harry when he saw his son struggle with it. "Thank you sir" Harry said gratefully. 'Respectful young man' Elijah thought. Elijah slid the suitcase into the trunk of the car, slamming it closed. Entering the car Harry had set Hedwig in his lap, who had calmed down considerably now that they were leaving privet drive.

"Take us away from here" Elijah said. Nathan started up the car and drove away from number 4 privet drive. That's when it finally hit Harry that he was finally leaving the place he hated so much. "We're in the car, now can you tell me what's going on" Harry asked, focusing on Elijah. "What I'm about to tell you is… life changing, you won't want to believe it, but you must" Elijah said.

Harry was silent for a few seconds before nodding his head slowly. "What do you know about the Original vampires" Elijah asked. "Not much, my friend Hermione is better at that sort of stuff" Harry said, shrugging. "Tell me what you do know" Elijah said. "I know that there were five of them, two of them had been killed… they were Finn and Kol, also that the original hybrid, Klaus, has a daughter" Harry said. "Not many people know what you do" Elijah said, impressed with his son.

"You're one of them aren't you, the noble one" Harry said as he stared at Elijah. "Yes, but I'm not that noble" Elijah said. "What does an original vampire want with me" Harry asked. Elijah leaned back in his seat, studying his son closely. "I knew your mother before you were born, I met her when she was seventeen" Elijah said.

"Were you two friends" Harry asked. "At first, eventually it grew into something more" Elijah said. Harry's eyes widened when he realized something. "You dated my mom before she met my dad, didn't you" Harry said. "Intelligent aren't you" Elijah said, smirking.

"You must have broke up before she met my dad, so why are you so interested in me" Harry inquired. Elijah knew now that there was no more avoiding the truth. "James Potter is not your father… I am" Elijah said. Harry froze at his words, shock filling him to the brim. Elijah sat in his seat and waited for his son to reply.

Harry shook his head as if he were in a daze. "You must be mistaken, James Potter is my father" Harry insisted. "Are you absolutely sure, I mean you look nothing like him" Elijah said. Harry knew he was right, the only thing showing that he looked like James Potter were his glasses, but those were now gone. Harry examined Elijah, taking in his looks.

He noted that they had the same hair and chin, even skin complexion. All the signs were there, too many to be ignored. "How did you meet my mother, why weren't you in my life until now" Harry demanded, anger blooming inside him. "I met you mother during the summer before her last year at Hogwarts, she was not like any witch I had ever seen… she was magnificent" Elijah said softly. Harry softened when he heard that, not able to stay mad at someone who spoke of his mom with such love and adoration.

"We were friends at first, which went against wizarding standards, but your mother did not care" Elijah said. "Tell me how you fell in love" Harry said. Elijah released a chuckle at his son's impatience. "I'll save that story for another time, I believe you wish to know of my absence until now" Elijah said. Harry was slightly put out, but he did want to know why he hadn't come for him sooner more.

"As to why I did not come for you sooner I did not know of your existence until some weeks ago, before that I had left your mother to protect her from my brother Niklaus who was hunting me down at the time" Elijah said. "You still never came back" Harry said. "It wasn't safe for a while, when it was I had found out she had been killed with her husband James, leaving you behind and I thought for a time that James was your father" Elijah said. Harry looked down at the car floor, mulling over his newfound father's words when something hit him. "Wait a minute, how did you find out about me" Harry inquired.

"Witches spoke of you, but not your kind of witch, a nature witch that doesn't use a wand to do magic" Elijah said. "That's possible" Harry said, awed. "That it is, your grandmother Esther passed the ability down to us before we became vampires" Elijah said. "Can I learn" Harry asked excitedly. "Of course you may, it is imperative that all of your skills be flourished to be the best" Elijah said.

"But what if I'm not any good" Harry asked. "There is no doubt in my mind you would make a fantastic warlock, along with wizard and vampire" Elijah said adamantly. "Will I be able to go to Hogwarts still" Harry queried. "I was hoping you would go to a school in america, but if you wish to stay at Hogwarts then you may" Elijah said. "I'd prefer it, all of my friends are there" Harry said.

"We will come back to England then when the school year comes around" Elijah said. "Wait, we're leaving England" Harry asked in shock. "Why of course, I currently live in New Orleans in america with my siblings and niece, as such we will be heading back tomorrow on my private jet" Elijah said. "We're going to America" Harry shouted in excitement, making his father laugh. "Yes we are, my siblings know of your arrival and can't wait to meet you" Elijah said.

Another new family member made the Mikaelson's happy, another child to spoil rotten. But from what Elijah had seen of Harry so far that would be extremely hard to do since he was humble from his upbringing. Harry's stomach rumbled loudly, which caused him pain. He had not been able to eat any food for a few days now. Elijah heard his son's stomach rumble and his wince.

"I almost forgot Henrik, when we get to my home in london I will get you some blood to eat" Elijah said. Harry's face turned green at the thought of drinking blood. Deep down though a part of him said it wouldn't be so bad. "Don't worry, the blood will help, I promise" Elijah assured. Harry's stomach rumbled once again.

"Did you just call me Henrik a second ago" Harry asked. "That I did, your mother named you Henrik in honor of my long lost brother, an abbreviation of it is Harry or Henry" Elijah said. "I don't want to take the name of a dead person, that's wrong" Harry said. "Your uncle would feel honored and Henrik is your true name" Elijah said. "I'm not gonna be able to sway you from this, am I" Harry said.

"You're catching on, that will serve you well when you meet the rest of the family" Elijah said. Harry didn't know what else to talk about so he played with the string at the end of one of his shirt sleeves. "We shall get you new clothes as well, what you currently have is not worthy of someone of your status" Elijah said. "The clothes didn't belong to me first, I get hand me downs from my cousin" Harry said. "That whale of a boy you mean" Elijah said, disgusted by the mere mention of Dudley.

"That would be him, but he's more of a pig in a wig" Harry said, smiling slightly. Elijah couldn't help but to laugh at his son's description of his maternal cousin. This of course encouraged Harry. "Uncle Vernon is the fat whale, while Aunt Petunia is a weird version of some sort of Giraffe with giant teeth" Harry said. Elijah laughed even harder, grinning at his son.

"I couldn't agree more, but saying so in front of them earlier would not have kept the calm atmosphere" Elijah said. They had finally reached Elijah's apartment in London, a penthouse apartment. Harry just stared in amazement as he followed Elijah into his apartment, which was just as amazing if not even more so. "I will get you some blood, you may have a seat in the living room" Elijah said. Elijah made his way to the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the huge apartment.

Nathan had disappeared to his part of the apartment, nowhere to be found for a while. Harry slowly made his way over to an expensive couch, which made him apprehensive to sit on it. Harry went to sit on the floor, but his father came in with a glass of blood in hand. "Don't you dare sit on the floor, the couch is perfectly fine" Elijah said. Harry sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

His father handed him the glass of blood. Immediately Harry's senses were filled with the delectable scent of it. Unbeknownst to him his face began to change, black veins appearing under his eyes, which had turned blood red. Fangs shot out of his gums, which made the pain in his mouth disappear. Harry drank from the glass greedily.

The blood was all gone within seconds, his stomach finally full. Harry had almost forgot what it was like to feel so full, that's how long it had been since his rejection of food. "Now that you feel better you can continue to interrogate me, I can see the questions in your eyes" Elijah said. Harry had caught sight of his vampire visage in the mirror across the room, but he didn't know what it was. "What just happened, my face… it changed for a few seconds" Harry said.

"Ah yes, that was your vampire face, it appears when a vampire feeds or feels strong emotions" Elijah said. "But you haven't shown it and you're drinking blood" Harry said, gesturing towards the blood bag in his father's hand. "Years and years of practice, my bloodlust control is one to be admired as well" Elijah said. "Will I ever reach your level" Harry asked. Elijah mulled this over for a few moments.

"Perhaps, but it would take time" Elijah said. "And my Aunt Petunia, she seemed… different earlier" Harry said. "Different how" Elijah asked, testing his son's observation skills. "Like her mind was being controlled" Harry said. "Indeed it was, what you saw with her is a nifty trick that we vampires call compulsion" Elijah said.

"We can control someone's mind" Harry said. "Regular vampires can compel humans, while us originals can compel regular vampires and humans" Elijah said. Harry was quiet for a few seconds. "How do I exist, I thought it was impossible for a vampire to have children" Harry inquired. "I wish I knew Henrik, but I don't and I'm definitely not going to challenge it" Elijah said.

Elijah stood up, gaining Harry's attention. "I think you should head to bed, it's getting late and we will be leaving extremely early tomorrow" Elijah said. Harry nodded as he followed his father to a guest room. The bed was soft, one of the softest beds he had ever felt. It didn't take him long to fall asleep nustled deep under the blankets.

 **(The next day)**

Elijah had woken Harry up at 3 am to get them to their flight. Elijah had wanted to leave as soon as possible, so he did not sleep that night. Harry was still exhausted when he had been forced to get up, but he still got up. Harry was basically dead weight on his feet, so Elijah had to carry him to the town car. Since the plane left at 4 am and the time differences were there, they would reach New Orleans at close to 1 pm western time.

The jet was no less than luxurious, as per usual. They had a bed in the back so Elijah had laid his son down in there before making himself comfortable in a chair in the main area reading a book. When Harry woke up his stomach was growling loudly. Stumbling into the sitting area of the jet he found his father drinking from a blood bag. Elijah chuckled at the sight of his son, bed head and hunger in his eyes.

"I should have known you would have smelt the blood when I opened it, your senses are top notch" Elijah said. Elijah handed his son his own bag before getting himself another one. Harry stared at the bag in curiosity, wondering how to open it. A part of him wanted to just rip off the top and guzzle it down, but he ignored it. "There's a straw at the top, use that to drink" Elijah said, pointing out the little plastic straw wedged in.

Harry took a sip from the bag, which immediately began to settle his stomach. "Have a seat, we still have an hour left in the trip" Elijah said. Harry sat down across from his father in one of the leather chairs, leaning back. Once Harry was finished with the blood bag his father disposed of it in a special trash can. Harry wasn't one to be afraid of heights, especially since he played quidditch.

The only problem was that he was bored out of his mind. Elijah saw this and handed his son a book. The book was extremely old and big. "It's a grimoire, read it and it should help with your magic" Elijah said. "Who will be teaching me magic" Harry inquired. "We shall find someone, but until such a time you can read the material" Elijah said. Harry decided to chance the subject.

"Since you're an original I have other family" Harry stated. "That you do; your Uncle Niklaus, Aunt Rebekah, and new cousin Hope" Elijah said with a tense voice. "Why do I have a feeling there is something going on that you're not telling me" Harry said. Elijah focused all of his attention on Harry, who waited patiently. "When Hope was born the witches tried to sacrifice her, we stopped it, but we had to send her away until we have secured New Orleans" Elijah said.

"Why do I have this feeling that you are still fighting" Harry asked. "Because we are, I'm taking a great risk by bringing you home with me, but I refuse to leave you with those _monsters_ " Elijah said, sneering at the end. Harry knew that there was a danger by going into a war zone and being a target. "As such when we reach our home you will most likely not be leaving until everything is safe" Elijah said. "I'm use to not being able to go anywhere at this time of year" Harry said.

"That will change soon enough, but after this battle" Elijah said, feeling bad that he had to bring his son from one prison to another. 'It won't last long Elijah, we'll be taking down Francesca in a week' Elijah thought. "Enough talk about such depressing thoughts, tell me about you" Elijah said. 'Well things I don't already know' Elijah thought. Elijah had some of his contacts research his son, who came back with eleven years of information.

Once Harry had turned eleven the information came to a halt, which meant that he went to Hogwarts. "There isn't much to tell about my life with the Dursley's" Harry said. "I know that Henrik, tell me about your schooling" Elijah prompted. "As you know I go to Hogwarts, but I got into my mum's house" Harry said. "Ah yes, gryffindor; the house of courage, chivalry, and determination" Elijah said, somewhat fondly.

"My grades are decent and I'm on the quidditch team" Harry said excitedly. "I've heard of the game, but have never seen it before" Elijah remarked. "You have to come to one of my games then" Harry said adamantly. "Of course" Elijah said, willing to take time out of his war to watch his son. "I have two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron weasley, Ron lives in the wizarding world, but Hermione lives in the muggle world" Harry said.

"I see it didn't take you long to pick up some of the terms wizards use" Elijah said. "I only know a few" Harry said sheepishly. "Good thing or you might make a mistake and call someone who doesn't know a thing a muggle" Elijah said. "Yeah, that would be bad" Harry said. Elijah and Harry went into a comfortable silence, waiting for the plane to land in New Orleans.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Originals... sigh:(.**

 **I am not having trouble updating or coming up with ideas, just busy with college, but I will find time to update.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 3**

Once they landed in New Orleans Harry noticed how his father tensed up. Before they exited the plane Elijah turned to his son. "I need you to stay close to me Henrik, it is very dangerous out there and I don't want you getting hurt" Elijah said. "Yes sir" Harry said, nodding. Elijah made sure that Harry was right next to him before quickly exiting the plane.

Elijah put a firm hand on his son's shoulder, guiding him out of the airport towards a parking lot full of cars. Elijah found his car and kept watch while his son got settled in the passenger seat. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of a man staring at them from across the parking lot, a werewolf. Only werewolves that worked for Francesca would be out and about. Elijah needed to get back to the Abattoir immediately.

Using his vampire speed he was in the car and out of the parking lot in under eight seconds. Harry grabbed ahold of the Oh Shit handle as the sped down a random street, his eyes wide and heart racing. Elijah made sure they were far away from the airport before slowing down slightly. "That should have raised your blood pressure" Elijah joked, trying to lighten the mood. "I didn't take you for the type to make jokes" Harry said.

"You'd be surprised" Elijah said. Harry released the handle slowly, assured that he was safe for the moment. Harry looked at the speedometer and paled. "Do you think you could slow down, going 80 miles an hour could get us killed" Harry said. "It could get you killed if I didn't know how to drive" Elijah said. Elijah wanted to get home before a werewolf decided to get too cocky and attack.

"How far away are we from the French Quarter" Harry inquired. "An hour, just relax and take in the sights until we get there" Elijah said, his eyes focused on his surroundings to make sure that he wasn't caught off guard and attacked. Harry had something bothering him for a while now, so he decided to get it out in the air. "Who are you guys fighting, are they vampires as well" Harry asked curiously. "Werewolves to be exact, and not your kind either, these one's are more dangerous, especially with moonlight rings on their side" Elijah said.

"Moonlight rings" Harry queried. "They are similar to daylight rings, which allow vampires to walk in the sun, where as moonlight rings keep werewolves from shifting every full moon" Elijah said. "Magic can do that" Harry said in shock. "Your paternal magic can, your maternal on the other hand is slightly more basic, but still extremely powerful" Elijah said. Harry was becoming even more excited by the second at the prospect at learning his newly discovered magic.

"Are you going to kill the werewolves" Harry asked. Elijah spared his son a quick glance, taking in his disagreement on the idea of death. 'Just like his mother' Elijah thought. "This is a war Henrik, we need to end it no matter what it takes and if that means death to all of our enemies then so shall it happen" Elijah said, not sugarcoating anything.

Elijah wasn't one to lie or be light about the truth since it was better that someone knew what they were getting into, if it helped his cause that is. Harry understood his reasoning, but he still didn't like it. Harry focused on the structure of New Orleans, immediately fascinated by the city. New Orleans was beyond extraordinary in Harry's eyes. Elijah was feeling the same way even though he had seen the city many times. New Orleans had a luster that never did cease no matter how many times you see it. "Why is New Orleans so special to you guys" Harry asked. The two were in Elijah's car, heading to the Abattoir, which would allow Harry to meet some of the family.

Harry was nervous, so he decided to question his father some more. "I and my siblings founded New Orleans, we built the city into what it is today before being chased out by your grandfather, Mikael, in the year 1919" Elijah said. "New Orleans was founded in the early 1700's, you stayed here for that long" Harry said in shock. "New Orleans is not like any other town, it is supernatural central thanks to us, especially the French Quarter" Elijah said, smiling. "So it was easy to not get caught not aging" Harry asked.

"Extremely easy, also a bribe here and there helped as well" Elijah said knowingly. Harry was silent for a few seconds as he stared out at the city. "You don't mind me asking all these questions do you" Harry asked. "Not at all, I encourage it in fact, how else are you suppose to learn" Elijah said. "That sounds like something Professor Mcgonagall would say" Harry said.

"Minerva is a now a teacher" Elijah said in amusement. "You knew Mcgonagall" Harry said in surprise. "Very well actually, we met many years ago and had a short relationship" Elijah said. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I did not need to know that about my teacher, I'm definitely never gonna be able to concentrate in her class ever again" Harry said.

Elijah ignored that statement. "So what does she teach, I remember she was extremely talented in transfiguration" Elijah inquired. "She teaches transfiguration and is my head of house" Harry said. 'You have truly come far Minerva' Elijah thought. "The first time I actually met her was when me and my friend Ron were late to class, we thought she wasn't there and there was this cat on the table" Harry said. Elijah smiled at that, knowing about her animagus form.

"We were so relieved until the cat jumped off the desk and she landed in human form in front of us, it was a sight to see" Harry said adamantly. "I'm sure it was" Elijah said. Parking the car down the street from the Abattoir Elijah turned to his son. "I should warn you before we go in there about our family, we are known to be a bit… dysfunctional, an argument could likely occur and if it does do not intervene" Elijah said. Elijah didn't want his son getting hurt if either he or Klaus went off the handle.

Hayley wasn't around that much, so she shouldn't be a problem for his son. Klaus on the other hand might prove to be troubling. "I would also like to warn you about mentioning Hope in front of her mother, her name is Hayley and she was turned into a hybrid not to long ago by Hope after the birth, so she can be a bit emotional at times" Elijah said. Elijah had feelings for Hayley, strong ones, but if his son was in danger because of her he knew that he would choose his son over her. "Do you understand me" Elijah asked. "Yes sir" Harry said.

The two climbed out of the car and made their way to the Abattoir. Elijah kept extremely close to Harry, while also looking out for dangerous werewolves. Elijah saw Hayley enter the Abattoir in her wolf form, making him grab his son and pull him against his side. Elijah entered the Abattoir and was relieved to see no dead bodies or blood anywhere. 'Let's just hope she doesn't come out naked per usual' Elijah thought.

Immediately his wish didn't come true as Hayley appeared on the balcony across the room in her birthday suit. Elijah knew that his son saw Hayley when he heard the gasp from beside him. Whether it was of pleasure, shock, or disgust he would never know. Elijah covered Harry's eyes with one of his hands so as to protect the rest of his innocence, at least what was left from Hayley's display. "Must you gallivant around naked, especially when you knew that I was bringing a child back with me" Elijah asked calmly.

While speaking Elijah led Harry under the balcony exactly where Hayley was standing so as to protect his eyes before joining her on the balcony. Elijah kept his ears on his son, wanting to make sure he didn't get into any trouble whilst he reprimands Hayley. "Oh yes, Klaus told me that you found out that you have a son" Hayley said nonchalantly. "I presume Niklaus told you I would be back today since I called ahead yesterday" Elijah said. "Yes he did" Hayley said.

Elijah rolled his eyes at Hayley's behavior, something he had been doing very often for the last few months. "Whenever you walk through the Compound you are to be dressed" Elijah said, or more like ordered. Hayley scoffed before walking to her room, at least Elijah hoped that that was her destination. He made his way back into the courtyard to find his son gone, putting him immediately on edge. 'He is definitely a Mikaelson' Elijah thought.

Elijah began to search through the compound, wanting to make sure Harry didn't get himself into trouble. After a few minutes Elijah found his son in a sitting room staring at one of Klaus' paintings. It was one from the 18th century, one the Klaus was proud of. Elijah stopped behind his son, barely sparing the art a glance since he had seen it created many years ago. With his new senses Harry knew that his father was behind him.

Turning around he gave his father a sheepish smile. "Sorry for leaving, I just wanted to explore the place" Harry said. "That is quite alright, last I checked I only requested that you not leave the compound" Elijah said. "Am I to take that that woman was Hayley" Harry asked, a dusting of red on his cheeks. Elijah caught sight of the blush and had to bite back a chuckle.

"I do apologize for her actions since she obviously won't anytime soon" Elijah said. "Why do you talk like that" Harry inquired. "Like what Henrik, are you indicating my barely existent accent" Elijah said, confused. "It would be hypocritical of me to question your accent when mine is more prominent" Harry said. "Then what are you referring to my son" Elijah inquired.

"The way you talk, it's like you are from the fifteenth century or something" Harry said. "You are referring to my speech, aren't you" Elijah said, getting a nod from Harry. "First off our family is from the tenth century, and last of all the speech of this century is just downright vile and uneducated" Elijah said, disgust clear in his voice as he spoke of the speech of the 21st century. Harry was in shock.

"You are over a thousand years old, that's so unreal" Harry whispered, staring at his father in awe. Elijah chuckled lightly at his son's expression. "I am currently one thousand thirty five years old, but forever stuck at the age of twenty-five" Elijah said. This brought something to Harry's attention. "Will I ever stop aging" Harry asked.

Elijah mulled the thought over for a few minutes before coming to a decision. "I do not know since you are only half vampire, we shall have to wait and see as you get older" Elijah said. Elijah didn't want to think on the possibility of losing his son one day, it was something he already was not looking forward to if it happened. "Your Aunt Rebekah is currently with you cousin Hope, keeping her safe in her presumed death" Elijah said.

"Yeah I heard you mention her earlier, but I thought it was a slip of the tongue" Harry said, shocked once again. "She is alive, but you do not speak of it outside of this house or when we have company" Elijah said. Harry nodded in understanding. "Isn't it about time I am introduced to our new family member" a voice with a british accent said. The two turned around to see Klaus Mikaelson enter the room, a paintbrush in hand and trademark smirk on his face.

"Ah Niklaus, thank you for joining us" Elijah said. Klaus made his way over to the two, stopping to examine his nephew. "He looks like you, except for the eyes, which is good since brown is so bland" Klaus said, earning him a mock glare from Elijah. "They're my mum's eyes" Harry said softly. "Another british accent, wonderful" Klaus said.

"So his vampire status, or did he come out human" Klaus asked, truly curious about his nephew. "He is half vampire, he can survive on either blood or human food" Elijah said. "I assume you've been giving him blood since you retrieved him, hence why he is starting to look healthier" Klaus said. "They treated him worse than dirt beneath their shoes, I wish I had had more time so that I could have tortured them" Elijah said coldly. "You will have your chance soon enough, I will come with as well, who doesn't like a good bloodletting after all" Klaus said.

Harry turned slightly green at his uncle's words, which Elijah saw. "Maybe we should tone down on the death and gore in front of the child" Elijah suggested. Klaus saw Harry's face and laughed joyfully. "Come now, he's a Mikaelson, one day he shall kill as well" Klaus said. Harry couldn't help but to shake his head in the negative.

"I'm no murderer, never will be" Harry denied. Elijah was proud of his son's words, but deep down he knew that there was an extremely high chance of his son killing someone. "Word of a child are so hopeful… foolish" Klaus said. Harry was not a first impression kind of person, but his uncle Klaus was really getting on his bad side, which was rare and only had Draco Malfoy in it. Harry narrowed his eyes angrily at Klaus, who just laughed at the sight.

"He even has your glare" Klaus said. With that he walked out of the room, leaving the duo alone. "He's annoying" Harry said. Elijah gave a snort. "Annoying, I don't believe he has ever been called that before, he will feel honored" Elijah said sarcastically. Harry leaned into his father slightly. Elijah stiffened at the contact at first, but he slowly calmed down and put a hand on his son's head in a comforting gesture.

"Niklaus is difficult to get along with, but you are family, which means he will protect you with his life" Elijah assured. Harry was quiet for a few seconds. "It's nice to have a family who cares about me for once, it makes me wonder what it would have been like with my… mother" Harry said fondly. "From what I know your mother told that you were his biological child, if you had grown up with them I have no doubt the truth would have come out someday and with dreadful consequences" Elijah said knowingly, thinking back on the revelation of Niklaus' heritage. "Because wizards consider vampires to be monsters" Harry said.

"That's one reason of many, but the most important would have been the downfall of you not being who your mother claimed you to be" Elijah said. Harry looked up at his father questioningly. "And that would be" Harry inquired curiously. "You not being the son of James Potter, it would have affected many people" Elijah said. "And my vampire half, how are we going to deal with the wizarding world once they find out" Harry asked.

Harry was slightly scared of what the future held for him now that he knew the truth. Elijah held the same feelings as his son, but he would never speak of them, especially to a child who was already nervous about the same thing. "For now you should not tell anyone, at least until we have dealt with all of our enemies here" Elijah said softly. 'The outcome once the truth gets out will definitely change the wizarding world since it is their precious boy-who-lived, whether it will be good or bad depends on them' Elijah thought.

"Now how about I show you to your room, I had compelled some vampires to spruce it up to a twelve year old boys standards" Elijah said, plastering a fake smile onto his face for the sake of his son. Harry does the same as his father, having seen through his father's act, but not wanting to say anything for the sake of not wanting to confront the problem as of yet. Both were happy to pretend for a while longer and to deal with New Orleans for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to inform you all that the updates for my stories will be slow so I can produce the best, and also because I am in college. So urging me to rush will not work, patients is a virtue, one that I don't have, but support and wish I had. So you will have to stick with me for this and be PATIENT.

 **I do not own the Originals or the Harry Potter series in any way, sadly :(**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 4**

Two weeks had passed since Harry had come to New Orleans, but it was extremely boring. He was forced to stay inside the compound until the werewolf matters were dispensed with, especially since rumors of a child living in the compound was going around New Orleans. Lockdown had gone into effect after his father caught wind of the rumor. Harry was not allowed to go near any windows, let alone be in a room if the curtain was open. Harry understood why his family was going to such drastic measures, but it was starting to get saddening.

Harry was currently in his room, which was connected to his father's through a door so as to keep him safe. The curtains were all closed and the lights off since the light would give him away. He had been given candles though, which were useful. 'From one prison to another, at least the one here treats me with respect, even though they are extremely protective' Harry thought. There was a knock on his bedroom door, so he put down his book and allowed them to come in.

It was his father, who made his way over to Harry and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tonight we plan to attack the wolves since all of the rings have been accounted for" Elijah said. Harry couldn't help but to be excited by the news. "And once they are defeated I can have more freedom, right" Harry asked hopefully. "Indeed, I will be able to protect you from the rest of the threats that would dare enter the compound after, but you still will have to stay inside until they are all vanquished" Elijah assured.

"That's fine by me, I actually want to be able to turn on my lights for once" Harry said. Elijah smiled at his son, proud of how well he took his pseudo imprisonment. "You are to stay in this room until I come and retrieve you, so no matter what you hear you do not leave this room" Elijah said. "Yes Elijah" Harry said, nodding. "So what were you reading" Elijah asked, pointing to the book on the nightstand.

Harry grabbed it once again and showed it to his father. "It's a book I got in the third grade from my teacher, I was beyond her expectations in reading, so she gave me the book" Harry said fondly. "This book is meant for teenagers at least" Elijah said, impressed. The book was worn and torn in some places, obviously read a lot. "It was one of the rare few gifts I received before I went to Hogwarts" Harry said.

"That reminds me we shall be celebrating your birthday soon, it will be smaller than what we would normally do for a family member but we will still celebrate" Elijah said. "You don't need to do that, I'm use to not having a birthday party" Harry said quickly. Elijah clenched his fists slightly in anger at the words, but otherwise kept his cool. "Nonsense, your existence shall be celebrated since it is so rare and wonderful" Elijah said insistently. "When is the party" Harry inquired, deciding to move onto a slightly happier topic.

"It shall be in a few days; which will consist of I, you, Niklaus, and Hayley" Elijah said. Harry wrinkled his nose slightly at the mention of Hayley. He barely saw her around the compound, and when he did she was down near hostile towards him. Harry didn't know why and refused to tell his father about it, not wanting to cause conflict. Elijah could see that his son was in deep thought, conflicted about something. "What is the matter Henrik" Elijah inquired.

Harry focused back on his father, forcing a smile onto his lips. "Nothing, just thinking about my Hogwarts Potions paper that I still haven't finished" Harry lied. Elijah heard his son's heart skip a beat, revealing to him the lie, but he didn't pursue it. 'He will tell me when he is ready to' Elijah thought. Elijah pursed his lips before nodding and standing up.

"Remember to stay in here until I have come for you" Elijah reminded. "I know Elijah… sir" Harry said awkwardly, not ready to call Elijah father yet. Elijah was slightly disappointed by his words and left the room. Harry put the book away, deciding to actually start his potions homework. Term wouldn't start until September 1st, which was a little over a month away, but he still wanted to get his summer work out of the way so he could spend some time with his father.

Harry gathered all of the supplies he would need for his potions paper, lighting a candle on his desk so he could see as he wrote. Dipping the quill in the ink he began to write to the best of his abilities, which was much better since he had access to his textbooks. "Boring, can't you do something more… fun" a voice snarked. Harry jumped and raised his head to see a young man standing at the edge of his bed. He had dark brown hair that was styled, dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

The man reminded him of his father in looks eerily so. He had a smirk plastered on his face. But what he noticed most of all was how he was somewhat see through. "So you're my miracle nephew" the man said with a cocky smirk on his face. "How did you get in here, who are you" Harry inquired suspiciously.

"I went to bed in my room and next thing I know I'm here in my original form instead of my new body" the man said curiously. "Who are you" Harry demanded. "Did you not catch the nephew part… the names Kol Mikaelson" the man introduced. Harry examined his newfound uncle curiously, noting that he shared physical similarities with him just like his father. "I've never heard of you before" Harry said.

A pained look crossed his face for a split second before being replaced by a smirk that seemed almost natural… fake. Harry saw this, but didn't comment on it. "Why am I not surprised" Kol muttered under his breath, but Harry still heard him. "You look a lot like my… Elijah" Harry said. Kol caught the pause in his nephew's words.

"People need to stop saying that, I'm obviously the better looking brother" Kol said cockily. Harry couldn't help but to laugh at that. Kol would never admit it, but he felt drawn to his nephew that he had heard about from his dear mother. Esther did not know who the child was, but was concerned for his safety. Of course the loyal son was right behind her in her thoughts.

Esther was still deciding on what to do about Harry, or from what information Kol knew. "What were you doing there" Kol asked, making his way over to Harry's side. Harry allowed Kol to see his potions homework and textbooks. "Summer work, I have to have it done before I head back to Hogwarts at the beginning of September" Harry said. "Ah yes, so you truly are a wizard as well" Kol said excitedly. "Yeah. I'll be going into my second year there" Harry said.

"I'll have you know before I died I spent most of my thousand years of life running around with witches and wizards, teaching them" Kol said. "Are you offering to teach me" Harry asked, somewhat excited. "Most definitely, who better to teach you then family" Kol said. "But underage wizardry isn't allowed" Harry sighed. "That's why I'm going to teach you a barrier spell from you nature side, it will block any detection for both sides of your magical abilities" Kol said.

Harry debated the offer over in his head for a few seconds before grinning. "Let's do it" Harry said, climbing off the bed to stand in front of his uncle. "Your maternal magic is strong, you need to focus it, feel it as you do the spell" Kol instructed. "What does it feel like" Harry asked. "Depends on the person, but everyone get's a sense of a rush of power when they feel it" Kol said.

Harry closed his eyes and reached within himself before feeling outwards. There was a rush of power like his uncle said with a taste of dirt and herbs. "Now that you feel it, say this… **abscondas me, arma me, praesidium me a omnes qui volo me malum uel conantur ut inhibere mea potestatem** " Kol instructed slowly. Harry inhaled deeply before speaking. " **Abscondas me, arma me, praesidium me a omnes qui volo me malum uel conantur ut inhibere mea potestatem** " Harry said clearly and slowly.

Immediately he felt something forming over his body, almost like an actual shield. Harry opened his eyes to see Kol grinning down at him. "You are truly a natural at this, but that's no surprise considering who your uncle is" Kol said cockily. "That reminds me, how did you know I am your nephew" Harry inquired. "You look like a mini-version of Elijah, except for the eyes, and you didn't deny it when I said so" Kol said.

Harry nodded, cursing himself for his stupidity. "Uncle Kol… do you mind teaching me magic" Harry asked politely. Kol gained a thoughtful look for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "Why not, can't let our family lose the craft when there is so much potential" Kol said. "Thank you" Harry said.

"Finally, someone who appreciates my good qualities" Kol said. "What's next on the list" Harry asked excitedly. "Nothing for now, that spell you did takes a lot of energy and you need that to do spells, so relax and we will continue tomorrow night" Kol said. Harry was slightly disappointed by this, but accepted it. "But I will help you with your homework here since I studied in in my travels" Kol said, taking a seat on the bed.

Harry joined him and began his potions paper, listening to his uncle Kol give him amazing information. Unbeknownst to them hours flew by until way into the night. Harry had finished all of his homework thanks to his uncle Kol. "I wish I could hug you right now" Harry said after putting away his school supplies. "I wish I could hug myself too" Kol said dreamily.

Harry had come to the conclusion that Kol was self-centered, but kind extremely deep down. There was a knock on the door and Elijah entered the room. Harry turned to see that Kol had disappeared, confusing him. There was a whisper in the air that sounded like his voice. " _Don't tell him that you can see me…_ " the voice whispered before disappearing into nothing.

Elijah stopped right where he was, having heard the voice as well. "What was that" Elijah inquired, confused. 'I swear I just heard… no, it can't be, he's dead' Elijah thought. "Heard what, I didn't hear anything" Harry said innocently. Elijah shook his head to dislodge his current thoughts.

"The wolves have been defeated" Elijah announced. "That's great, so I can leave this room tomorrow" Harry said happily. "Actually I have something better, you may leave the compound as long as you have one of us with you" Elijah said. Harry couldn't believe it as he jumped onto his father, engulfing him in a hug. "Thank you Dad, thank you" Harry said.

The two froze once they realized what word had been uttered. Elijah was filled with joy and paternal love, while Harry was scared of what his father would say in response. Elijah could feel his son tense up in fear. "Don't be afraid" Elijah said softly. Harry lifted his head to stare at his father with reluctant eyes.

"You don't mind me calling you that" Harry asked slowly. "Of course not, you are my son and nothing fills me with greater joy than being called by my title" Elijah assured. "Thank you… Dad" Harry said quietly. "Do not thank me Henrik, there is no reason to" Elijah said, patting his son on the back. "Can we go out tomorrow, explore New Orleans, just you and me" Harry asked hopefully.

"I believe I can take a day off from this war, or at the very least a few hours, to spend sometime with my son" Elijah said. "That's great, you said you guys lived here in the past for a long time, I want you to show me everything that you've seen" Harry said excitedly. Harry continued to talk non-stop on what they could do tomorrow, causing a smile to appear on Elijah's face. Elijah couldn't believe at how his luck had turned about, giving him a child, the one thing he always wanted for the past thousand years. Elijah set his son down on the bed, who had stopped mid-sentence to give him a curious look.

"We can do all of that tomorrow, you have my word" Elijah promised. "I can't wait" Harry said, grinning. "Now I think you should get to bed, it's late and we have a long day tomorrow" Elijah said. Harry pulled back the covers, realizing how tired he was as he released a yawn. Elijah grabbed the covers and tucked his son in, unable to stop himself.

"While we are out tomorrow I shall have your room set up to the standards of a twelve year old boy" Elijah said. "You don't need to do that" Harry said sleepily. "I know, but I wish to" Elijah replied. Harry's eyes were drooping, but he just remembered something and had to ask his father before he forgot the next day. "I have a question" Harry said.

"I have an answer" Elijah said cheekily, earning a laugh from his son. "Who was Kol Mikaelson" Harry inquired. Elijah froze for a few seconds before gaining a tight frown. "Where did you hear about him" Elijah asked. "I saw a picture of him the day you brought me here" Harry said.

Elijah sighed before sitting down at the edge of his son's bed. "Kol was your uncle, along with my elder brother Finn" Elijah said, thinking about his brothers. "What happened to them, why aren't they here with us" Harry queried. "They're both dead, that's all you need to know" Elijah said quickly. Harry had a feeling that the subject was a touchy one to his father, so did as asked and dropped it.

"Night Dad" Harry whispered before falling asleep. Elijah kissed his son on the forehead before exiting the room, blowing out the candle as he went.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will be leaving college soon, at least until Christmas. So i will most likely have no access to the internet. So I am trying to update every story i have one last time until Christmas time. I am sorry about this, but thats life i guess. I do not own Harry potter or the Originals.**

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **Chapter 5**

Harry was excited. Once he got up he was wide awake, ready to leave to explore New Orleans with his father. He wanted to leave right away, but his father insisted that he at least get dressed and have breakfast first. Elijah made them eggs and bacon with a glass of blood for breakfast. Harry couldn't control his body as he jumped in his seat the entire time throughout breakfast, which amused his father to no end. It didn't take him long to finish breakfast, even though his father told him to slow down repeatedly.

Once finished Elijah visited with Klaus to check on the status of the city before leaving. "All is good, enjoy your day together" Klaus said cheerily… almost too cheerily. Harry could see a longing in his uncle's eyes when he stared at them, but couldn't figure out why he was looking at them like that. Hayley was off in the bayou once again since she had nothing better to do. "Remember to stay by my side the entire time, if something catches your eye say so and I shall walk you over there" Elijah said.

Today they would also be going clothes shopping for better clothes. "We arrived in New Orleans in 1713 when it was but a simple French Colony, we had sailed all the way from Europe to escape our father who was hunting us for as long as we had been vampires" Elijah began. Harry listened to his father resolutely, who was enjoying the attention bestowed on him by his son. Elijah pointed out old buildings that he had seen built or helped build, and places that use to house buildings from when they use to live there. "We arrived here with no home, but we soon came across the lead settlers home who would soon become the governor of New Orleans, who also happened to know what we were" Elijah said.

"And he didn't gather the townsfolk to run you out of town" Harry asked in surprise. Elijah gained an amused smile. "Oh he wanted to at first… at least until we offered him something most humans can't refuse" Elijah said wistfully. "What was it" Harry inquired. "Do you remember what I told you when we were driving through New Orleans" Elijah inquired, testing his son's intelligence and memory.

Harry was quiet for a few minutes as he thought it over when it suddenly clicked in his brain. "You bribed him, didn't you" Harry said. Elijah nodded in the affirmative. "When you live for as long as I do you learn how to read people, especially humans, and can get what you need or want by using their weaknesses against them" Elijah said knowingly. Harry was slightly uneasy by his father's nonchalance towards using people, but didn't say anything.

"As time passed we bribed every governor to let us stay in their home and to keep the existence of vampires a secret" Elijah said. "So how did you guys get the abattoir, it has the Mikaelson crest on it so I know you had it built for you to live in" Harry said. "Indeed we did, but we don't just build homes in every place we settle, we wait a hundred years or so before we decide if we wish to build a home where we have settled, which has only happened in five places counting here" Elijah said.

Harry nodded in understanding, so his father continued the story. "We spent 300 years here as you know" Elijah said. "I remember you saying that you were ran out of New Orleans in the year 1919 by Mikael" Harry said. "Correct, we were a true family here, the happiest we had ever been in our thousand years of life" Elijah said fondly. "What about when you were human, what was life like for you guys back then" Harry asked curiously

"Life long ago was definitely not a walk in the park as some would say, it was harsh and one was mostly focused on surviving day to day" Elijah said. Elijah led Harry over to a bench and sat down next to his son, staring off into space. "Our parents were originally from Europe, but had fled to the New World after the death of their first born from a plague, not wanting to lose anymore children, so I was one of the first of the Mikaelson's to be born in what is now called Mystic Falls, Virginia" Elijah said. "I've heard about that place, it's said that it is a magical place and was once home to many werewolves" Harry said. "It was when I was human, but not anymore" Elijah said.

"Is it still magical" Harry inquired. "Oh yes, attracting the supernatural like a beacon" Elijah said in a stage whisper. Harry leaned into his father slightly, shocking the older man. The shock wore off, turning into love and adoration for his son. "Growing up I was close to my siblings, except for Finn who preferred to be with our mother most of the time, and life was pleasant and full of joy" Elijah said.

Elijah spared his son a glance before returning to the story. "I shall spare you the details of what made us become vampires, all you need to know is that the one you were named after was the reason why, his death being the catalyst for our transformation" Elijah said. "You mean Uncle Henrik" Harry said. "Yes, our parents were never the same after the loss of another child" Elijah said softly. Elijah wrapped an arm around his son, pulling him into a side hug.

"Afterwards we made a vow as a family to never betray one another and to be together… Always and Forever" Elijah said. Elijah pressed a kiss to his son's hair. "And now I shall make the same promise to you, protecting you and staying by your side always and forever" Elijah swore. Elijah released Harry after his words. "Why don't we continue the tour" Elijah suggested. Harry nodded in happiness, wanting to know more about his father's past.

Elijah showed his son all of the French Quarter, except for the Lafayette Cemetery since the witches seeing them would not be a good idea. Once they were finished they stopped for lunch, which was at a japanese restaurant called Sekisui. Harry was reluctant to try japanese food, but his father said it was more delicious than it looked. They were seated at the sushi bar since barely anybody was there at the moment. Elijah ordered soda for them both, along with some sushi.

Harry was surprised to find that he loved sushi even more than pizza. "I'm guessing you like it" Elijah said. Harry nodded since his mouth was full. The meal was amazing and calming. Elijah paid for the food once they were finished. "Now time to go clothes shopping" Elijah said as they walked down a street. Elijah led them into a store.

"Grab whatever you wish" Elijah said. Harry was shocked to hear his father's words, but did just that. He grabbed a few shirts and pants, satisfied. When Elijah saw his tiny pile he sighed and started to pick out more clothes. Once he was finished both of their arms were full of clothes. "You don't have to buy me all of this" Harry said quickly. "I wish too" Elijah said.

"I don't need this much though" Harry insisted. Elijah gave his son a stern look, which made him quiet down. "I will hear no more on the matter, I have more than enough money that is going to waste, what better way to use it than on my child" Elijah said, his tone brooking no argument. "Yes sir" Harry said. Elijah pulled out his platinum card and paid for the clothes.

"I must get you a bank account and debit card" Elijah said thoughtfully. "I don't need my own bank account" Harry said. "What if I am not around when you need or want something" Elijah said. Their next stop was the bank so Harry could get his own bank account. It didn't take long for Elijah to transfer one of his bank accounts over to his son, especially since he had so many. Harry was shocked to see that he so much money, even more than that was in the Potter vault.

"Five billion dollars" Harry whispered when he was handed his platinum debit card. "And that is just this account, it barely makes a dent in my savings" Elijah said nonchalantly. Harry stared up at his father with wide eyes. "So this is all now mine" Harry asked, wanting to be sure. "Yes, but I shall be checking on your account for the next hundred years or so to make sure you don't spend it all at once, not that it would make a difference, I would just put in more money" Elijah said.

Harry felt like he was going to faint from the shock of all that was happening. Harry put the card away in his pocket. "I believe we should head home now" Elijah said. Harry didn't argue with his father. What they didn't know was that someone would appear that day.

 **(Many hours later)**

Harry was in the courtyard, enjoying the sunshine. His family was scattered throughout the compound, even Hayley. He was currently reading a book from his father's library when he heard a crack. Lifting his head he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, with two companions, Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall. They were at the entrance to the Abattoir when they spotted. "Thank goodness Harry, are you alright my boy" Dumbledore asked with concern, making his way inside.

Snape followed him, while Mcgonagall stayed a good few feet away, as if she knew who was in the compound. Before the two could reach him Elijah appeared in front of Harry, an icy glare in place. Elijah had heard the crack and knew what it was immediately, so he rushed outside to protect his son. Dumbledore stopped in his tracks, which forced Snape to as well. "I'm fine sir" Harry said. "Don't speak to them Henrik" Elijah reprimanded.

"Henrik, his name is Harry Potter" Professor Snape said with his trademark pinched look on his face. "His name is Henrik James Mikaelson, my and Lily Evans son" Elijah said coldly. Klaus and Hayley joined them at that moment, both on guard. "I believe you are mistaken -" Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by Mcgonagall. "I don't think so Headmaster" Professor Mcgonagall said, finally coming forward.

Elijah offered Mcgonagall a kind smile, one of friendship. "Minerva, it is wonderful to see you once again" Elijah greeted. "Same here Elijah, last time I saw you you were kissing young Lily Evans in a corner of Hogwarts" Mcgonagall said sternly. "I should have known it was you watching us, that cat was too suspicious" Elijah said. If it was possible Snape's face became even more pinched. "Last I checked vampires can't procreate" Snape snapped.

"I'm a special kind of vampire" Elijah said smugly, shrugging. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you claiming that here is your son" Mcgonagall inquired. "Because he is, magic proves it" Elijah said simply. "I will believe no such thing until I have performed a test myself" Snape scowled. "We don't need your opinion on the matter you pompous dick" Hayley snapped.

Harry was surprised that Hayley of all people was defending him. "Will everyone please calm down, it would not be wise to let this escalate" Dumbledore said. "I don't know about that, it's been a while since I've had a good blood letting" Klaus said, a maniacal smirk on his face. Elijah held his hand up, stopping Klaus in his thoughts. "No, we shall discuss this like adults" Elijah insisted. "He is right, you will behave yourself Severus" Mcgonagall said in her serious tone.

Snape backed off at her words, albeit reluctantly. Everyone sat down at the table in the courtyard. Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, and Harry on one side with the wizards on the other. "Why are you claiming Potter as yours" Snape demanded. "I do not have to explain myself to a lowly teacher" Elijah sneered. "I can see where Potter gets his arrogance, strutting about like he deserves to have everything handed to him on a silver platter" Snape growled.

"Well he is a Mikaelson, so of course he deserves it" Klaus said. "My father doesn't strut and nor do I" Harry said coldly. Elijah knew that the relationship between Snape and his son was bad, but not like this. Harry was a kind and caring child, much like him at that age, but when he talked to Snape he reverted to harshness that came with being a Mikaelson. "Show some respect Potter" Snape snarled.

"I don't like how you refer to **my son** , I suggest you think before you speak next, especially towards a **MIKAELSON** " Elijah warned, a step away from tearing out the man's throat. "Let us all calm down" Mcgonagall said sternly. 'She reminds me of Elijah, except kind've scary' Klaus thought. "You must understand when Harry went missing we all became worried, fearing the worst had happened" Dumbledore said.

"He's been here with me, so he is perfectly safe and happy, unlike with those people you placed him with" Elijah said coldly. "In hindsight it wasn't best to have placed Harry with his relatives, but we had no choice at the time with Lord Voldemort just being defeated, not once did I think that they would hurt Harry in the way they did" Dumbledore reasoned. "I will be dealing with the Dursley's when I have the chance, I expect you all to stay out of it" Elijah warned.

The wizards seemed reluctant to condone such actions, but kept silent on the matter. "What happens now, wizards with creature blood aren't treated that well" Harry said. That was an understatement. "Henrik, why don't you go to your room and let the adults discuss this" Elijah said. Harry reluctantly nodded and left. "And I shall know if you are listening in" Elijah called after him. Once Harry was gone they got down to business.

"Harry is but a boy, he doesn't deserve such prejudice against him" Mcgonagall said somewhat hysterically. Elijah could tell that she cared about his son. "My son wishes to return to your school and his friends, I shall allow it if precautions are taken" Elijah said. "I'm listening" Dumbledore said. "My son can survive on either blood or regular food, but I wish for him to have blood twice a day to help his body along" Elijah said.

"That can be arranged, I will tell the house elves and all he will have to do is ask for it at his meals" Dumbledore said. "My son was almost killed many times last year, that will not happen again, he will be safe under your care or else you will not like the consequences" Elijah said. "It was him that raced into danger every time, we can't protect a child when they don't come to us for help" Snape sneered.

"Nevertheless, watch over him while he is at your school" Elijah said cooly. Dumbledore only nodded in understanding. "And last of all, his status will not be revealed, but his name will be changed to Mikaelson since no one knows our last name" Elijah said. Dumbledore looked conflicted on that part. "I'm willing to keep his status a secret for the time being, but his last name must not be changed" Dumbledore said.

"And why not" Klaus demanded. "The Potters were an influential part to the light side for many years, especially during the first wizarding war, his name is a sign of strength" Dumbledore insisted. "The name Mikaelson is a sign of strength, and it shall protect him from many enemies" Elijah said harshly. "It is also a sign of death and destruction, the Mikaelson family is not known as vampires, but they are known for their bloodlust and cruelty" Snape spat.

"It will keep people who wish him harm away" Elijah said. "The Original witch helped build the school for a time, so the name Mikaelson has some good qualities" Mcgonagall insisted. "Ah yes, Esther, people respected her power and hoped for many years that a child of her, or at least a descendant would inherit wizard magic" Dumbledore said. The two Mikaelson's didn't like Esther for obvious reasons, but they kept quiet.

"Changing his name might not be so bad" Mcgonagall said. "It would inflate his ego even more" Snape said coldly. "His name will be Mikaelson or he is not going back to your school" Elijah said simply. All was silent for a little bit before Dumbledore finally spoke. "His name will be changed" Dumbledore said. "Well then it looks like you won't be losing a student after all" Elijah said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talk"

'Thought'

 **I don't hate hayley. I just don't like her with elijah. I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 6**

Today Harry turned twelve years old. He had come downstairs to find the three adults waiting for him. Klaus and Hayley looked reluctant, both for different reasons, while his father was smiling happily at his son. "Happy twelfth birthday my son" Elijah said, hugging Harry to him. Harry returned the hug, finding that he liked them a lot since he was deprived of them most of his life. Harry buried his face in his father's stomach since that was as far as he could reach.

Elijah relished in his son's love for him, having thought he would never be a father. "So what are we gonna do today" Harry asked. "You're party shall be later tonight, in which we will have a family dinner and cake, but you may open your gifts now if you wish" Elijah said. That's when Harry noticed the presents on the kitchen counter. There were at least thirty presents, and all for him. "Is this all for me" Harry whispered.

Elijah put a hand on his son's shoulder, leading him over to the counter and handing him a neatly wrapped gift. "Some of these are from people that are friends of the family, but haven't met you yet" Elijah said. Harry wasted no time in tearing into his presents, which made his father laugh. Most of it was stuff like writing utensils, journals, and things he needed. But there were a few items that were all fun.

Klaus had gotten him a tablet, which he loved. There was only one gift left, which was another one from his father. Elijah had bought his son ten gifts. It was a wide and long wooden box. Opening the box Harry was shocked to see a sword in a sheath in the box. "This sword is very special to me, can you guess why" Elijah said.

Harry unsheathed the sword and began to study it. That's when he saw a name in runic etched onto the blade. "I can't read runic" Harry pointed out. "The sword was given to me when I was around your age, I used it until swords were outshined by guns" Elijah said fondly. Harry looked up at his father in shock. "Of course there are no longer any need for swords, but a family heirloom being passed on through our family sounds nice" Elijah said.

The sword was heavy to Harry, but his father helped him hold it up. "I want to learn how to use this" Harry said excitedly. "I would be more than willing to teach you" Elijah said with pride. Because of his upbringing he always wanted to have a daughter first, raising her to be a beautiful woman that he would keep away from every man in existence, but would one day give away to a wonderful man. Then he wanted a son or sons, all of which he would teach them his kind gentlemanly personality, but also how to wield a blade and defend themselves. Elijah might not have the daughter he wanted, but he was coming to realize that his son was all he would ever need or want.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea, considering our past spars" Klaus said teasingly. Elijah went with it, a small smile on his lips. "I clearly remembering people coming to watch me best you many a times" Elijah said. "On the contrary Elijah… they would come to laugh at you" Klaus said with a easy smile. Elijah was surprised by this, seeing his brother calm and peaceful.

"Do you wish to prove this definite fantasy" Elijah challenged. "Oh brother, you know I do" Klaus said. "Then by all means, grab your sword and let's fight" Elijah said, holding a hand out towards the courtyard. Klaus vamp sped away to do just that. Elijah grabbed his old sword as he thought on past spars with his brother. They had always been lighthearted throughout the centuries, one of the few times that Elijah saw his brother truly happy.

"I can't wait to watch you two fight" Harry said in excitement. Elijah gained a fond smile as he thought of how much Harry was like his Uncle Henrik, so much so that it was scary. Klaus had noticed as well, which made the hybrid bitter, but also slightly more calm. The three walked into the courtyard to find Klaus with his sword, ready. "Eager now, are we" Elijah teased.

Klaus didn't answer him, instead taking a fighting stance. The two began to circle one another, looking for an opening. Harry was standing to the side with Hayley, who looked angry. Finally Klaus strikes as he swung his sword towards Elijah's head. Elijah blocked it with ease before pushing Klaus away.

The two traded blows for a good few minutes before Klaus cut off Elijah's tie. "I win once again" Klaus said with a grin. The moment was filled with genuine peace and happiness. Of course it didn't last long. Hayley punched the wall next to her, gaining everyone's attention.

"Why are you all so happy when you're not suppose to be" Hayley demanded. "It happens to be a very special day" Elijah said. "It's not special, none of this is special" Hayley said harshly. Harry gained a saddened frown at her words. "I know the loss of Hope has hurt, we all feel this-" Klaus said.

"Apparently not since you're smiling as if nothing is wrong" Hayley said. "Today isn't about Hope, it is Henrik's day" Elijah said. "NO, it will always be Hope, she is the only child in the family" Hayley said hysterically. "That is enough Hayley, we will have no more of this" Elijah warned.

Hayley looked like she was about to say something, but was interrupted by Klaus. "Leave Hayley, you're not welcome here until late tonight" Klaus ordered. Hayley and Harry looked at the hybrid in shock. Hayley stormed out of the Abattoir. Harry ran up to his room in tears.

Right before he could slam his door to his new room a hand stopped it. Elijah walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Harry was curled in a ball on the bed, holding back tears. "What Hayley did is unforgivable, today was your day and I am terribly sorry that it was ruined" Elijah said softly. He sat down on his son's bed, pulling his son into a hug.

Harry buried his face into his father's firm chest. "What did I do wrong, she's been mean towards me ever since we met" Harry whispered. Elijah stiffened at his son's words. Elijah pulled away from his son to give him a stern look. "And why am I just hearing of this" Elijah demanded. "I didn't want to cause any trouble, especially since you like her" Harry said softly. Elijah felt a twinge of guilt at his son's words. "Henrik… you should not feel the way you do, my feelings for the two of you are different" Elijah said.

Harry was waiting for the ball to drop, for his father to say that he loved Hayley more. "No matter what happens I will always love you infinitely more then Hayley, there is no contest between you two" Elijah said with conviction. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was choosing him. "You are my son, my blood… my world" Elijah said, making sure that Harry was listening to him closely. "Really" Harry said tearfully. "Yes really" Elijah assured.

Harry buried his face in his father's chest, letting Elijah comfort him. 'Is this what it feels like… to have a father' Harry thought. Unbeknownst to the boy he had also voiced his thoughts aloud. Elijah pondered his son's words and immediately came to a decision. "Yes it is my son" Elijah replied calmly. Harry barely heard his father's words, which brought warmth to his being.

"Now, if you wish it we can still celebrate" Elijah said as he stood up. "I'd like that very much" Harry said. The two made their way downstairs to find Klaus laying a cake down on the dining table. The cake was anything but simple. "This cake is nothing compared to what we would usually give a Mikaelson, but perhaps next year we can celebrate even bigger and better" Klaus said. "This whole day was amazing, the best birthday ever since I finally get to celebrate it with people" Harry said happily. "Still, next year will be fitting of your bloodline" Elijah said insistently.

Harry decided to let it go for the moment. "Now would you please blow out your candles so I can have a witch grant your wish" Klaus joked. Harry couldn't think of anything to wish for, his life was finally coming together. After a few seconds of debating he blew out his candles, earning claps from the two men. "What did you wish for" Elijah inquired. "I wished for my family to be whole, happy living together in New Orleans" Harry said.

Klaus gained a soft smile at his nephew's words, thinking of his daughter. "Perhaps that day shall be coming very soon" Klaus whispered. "It will brother, I shall make sure of it" Elijah vowed. " _We_ will make sure of it" Harry said insistently. "Perhaps having two of you is not so bad" Klaus laughed, smiling happily.

Harry, for one of the first times in his life, felt like he had a family that truly loved him. And no one would take it away from him, no matter what.

 **(Later that night)**

Hayley had entered the abattoir, only to be assaulted by a dark blur. The blur pinned her to a wall by the throat, barely allowing her to breath. She immediately clawed at the hand restraining her, trying to get free, to no avail. The hand lifted her up until she was hovering over the floor. Looking down she saw that the culprit was Klaus Mikaelson, who had his hybrid eyes showing as he bared his fangs.

"Welcome back little wolf, I do hope you have had time to calm down in your temporary exile" Klaus said with a hint of warning in his calm tone. "Let me go Klaus" Hayley growled is a raspy tone. Her eyes began to glow a bright yellow in her anger. "I don't think so, you want to know why I am extremely more angry with you then per usual, I'm sure if you think it over you can figure it out" Klaus asked casually, almost mockingly. Hayley didn't answer him as she sneered.

"Well I guess you have lost some brain cells in death… you made my nephew cry, you made HENRIK cry" Klaus said with a snarl. "What's it to you, you hate him too" Hayley said. Klaus released a snort of derision. "Henrik is family, my family is very important to me, unlike you" Klaus said. To emphasise his point he squeezed tighter, causing her neck to making quiet cracking noises, on the verge of snapping. "My nephew and daughter are this family's redemption, are only chance at happiness and peace, purity" Klaus said. Out of nowhere Klaus dropped Hayley to the ground.

She grabbed her throat, massaging it softly. "If you continue this behavior towards my nephew I assure you that Elijah will do worse then not return your affections any longer" Klaus said with a growl. This made her frown slightly. Klaus crouched down onto his knees in front of Hayley with a deadly serious look on his face. Unnerved slightly by this, not use to Klaus being calm, that was all Elijah.

"If you survive my brothers torture, which is highly unlikely, but if you do my daughter will only be coming home to her father" Klaus warned darkly. This infuriated Hayley to no end. "You can't do that, she's our daughter, I'm her mother" Hayley yelled, flying to her feet. "Be that as it may, my daughter will be nothing like the woman I am currently speaking to, if I have to prevent that by sending you away to your little pack or out of Louisiana entirely, then so be it" Klaus said. "You can't do that, you won't let Hope grow up without a mother" Hayley insisted.

"There is plenty of women around my family to take your place in the girly department" Klaus said simply. Hayley went to retort, but stopped with a look from Klaus. "This is your only warning, get your emotions and behavior in check or else you will not like the consequences" Klaus said. With that he stormed off to his art room. Entering the room he found Elijah twirling around one of his paint brushes, deep in thought.

"What brings you to my happy place brother" Klaus inquired, having known his brother overheard his conversation with Hayley. Elijah placed the paintbrush down on a stool before looking up at his brother. His face was completely neutral as he pursed his lips. "I overheard your talk with Hayley" Elijah said. "Have you come to scold me" Klaus mocked his brother as he sat down on a couch with a smirk.

"On the contrary, I came to make something clear, if Hayley hurts my son again I will kill her, have no doubt about that" Elijah said. "Don't worry, you never leave behind sloppy seconds" Klaus said. "I am not done" Elijah said sternly, his tone becoming dark. This made Klaus raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "If my son is physically hurt or killed by Hayley, even if by accident or actions against another from her end, I will pay it back to her child" Elijah warned softly.

Klaus eyes darkened as he scowled calmly at his brother. "It would start a war you could not finish" Klaus said, having picked up on the threat to his child. "For my son I would finish anything" Elijah assured. With that he began his exit, but stopped in the doorway. "So I suggest you keep her in line if she does not change her attitude towards Henrik" Elijah said before he disappeared. Klaus knew that he would punish Hayley before anything were to happen, this just solidified his thinking on the fact.


End file.
